What happened to me? Useless love
by MMPluc
Summary: So this is an AU of an AU. Toothless makes a different choice in the beginning. Still Hiccup gets what he deserves. A Useless pairing, Dragon Male Hiccup X Dragon Female Toothless Rating set to M. Missing chapter added. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, yeah I might not have finished the other storyline yet, this is a precursor to my planned story, it is still in the Female Toothless realm, but she isn't the only night fury. Something happens to hiccup...**

Beginning of movie

Starts at toothless is found.

"So some people lose their knife or mug, but me I lose an entire dragon." I slap a branch that was in the way. I take another step and that branch slaps me in the face. I yelp in pain, and look to the branch and see that the tree it was attached to it was broken, as if something slammed into it, perhaps the dragon. I follow it and find a grove of were something hit and plowed through the dirt. I follow it till it goes over a hill. I looked over the hill and saw, the night fury! I duck down and take another careful peek over the hill I see that the Night fury is laying there wrapped in my ropes, I pull out my knife. Not wanting to test and see if the ropes would break if the night fury thrashed around. I run behind rocks getting closer to the dragon. I round another rock and see that it is possibly passed out or dead.

"I did it, oh, man this fixes everything. I-I have brought down this mighty beast!" As I put my foot on it the dragon pushes me off. I stubble back as I see the dragon coming to. I watch as the dragon opens its eyes. Green, like mine, but regardless I must kill it. I get closer and raise my knife higher. "I'm going to kill you dragon, I'm going to kill you and take your heart and show it to my father." The dragon whines. "I'm a Viking." I shout out to the dragon only getting another whine. I take a few more breaths and raise the knife over my head. Ready to plunge it into the Night Fury. I try not to open my eyes again but I do and see the dragon looking at me, staring into my soul. I look at it for another second. I close my eyes, but it is too late. I just don't feel the need or want to kill this dragon… It looks as scared as I am… I slump to my knees and drop my knife. I can't kill a dragon, even when I have it tied down. Can a dragon be that much different than a human?

I look to the dragon up and down the body. The rear I don't pay attention to, but something tells me the dragon before me is female. I pat her side, causing the dragon to give a questioning grunt. Knowing the dragon may very well kill me. I say some stuff to maybe calm her down, "I'm sorry that I shot you down." I heard her give a questioning coo. "I don't know what you will do once you're free, but if you wish to kill me, just make it quick." She remains silent, I grab up my knife and begin to cut the ropes binding her. I don't know why but I can't leave her in these ropes to die by some wild animal's maw or by another Viking's weapon. As soon as all the load barring ropes are cut I am tackled by her. She snorts and forces me to meet her eyes. She growls as I squirm under her. She growls some more as I wiggle again. Then she opens her mouth, revealing some toothless gums, soon a shink of teeth are heard as small teeth appear in the front of the gums, she clapped her jaws on my shoulder, as soon as her teeth penetrated my skin pain raced across my body as I lost consciousness.

3rd person

Hiccup passed out as he was changed by the power of the female's plasma. Soon scales appeard across his skin, his body expanded his shoulders and hips reformed changing the movement of them, then a major crack is heard as he gets a longer spinal cord, the end extended out, growing wider forming the base for the tail, soon sprouting the mid-tail wings, and tail fin. Next the main wings were sprouting out of his now broad back. His neck grew bigger and his head changed into that of a night fury's, sprouting the sensory ears that all nigh furies had. Then a flash of silver markings were seen for a brief seconded before a pained moan is heard from his chest. He murmurs, like he was trying to speak only to not have the ability because his voice box had disappeared during the transformation…

Hiccup

As I awoke I felt a gentle caress on my head… I traced over my forehead down to my…snout? I feel a tickle in my nose, I start gathering breath for a sneeze. I opened my eyes and looked up as the sensation reached its climax and I released. Shreeeeek-choooo. What happened while I was asleep?

I looked around then at my body. I see black skin and scales upon that skin, I look back to my right seeing one large wing, I look left and see a large wing. 'You are so silly my mate!'

I look to where that voice came from and see a Night fury next to me… A female nigh…

 **So yes this is a transformation, a bit more mature content will be inside of here, so T rating. Will follow a different path. And yes Hiccup passed out, this time however he will not be returning to the village. No Hiccstrid this one either, Toothless will still have Hiccup. The next planned transformation fic will have a Hiccstrid. How Hiccup restores Toothless's flight this time, is a bit different. So if you like please review… Note: I will edit this note out, but when I finish with the Useless love series I will then continue with this one till the end of the movie…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I did say I was going to finish the other story but I can't just let yall down, so it will be like others Sporadic updating…**

Ugh, I feel the cold air around me, but it doesn't make me shiver… I sense another being with me? Who is it, I then let my senses other than sight tell me… I feel gentle movement against…my wings? Then a snake like object on my…Tail? But it was just a dream wasn't it?

I open my eyes, then look out of the corner of my left eye, and see the night fury! I shiver with fear, but slowly I realize that I am no longer human, I am a dragon, but what kind, but the memory of wings and black scales comes to mind… I AM A NIGHT FURY. I didn't realize I had jumped up and away from the other dragon. She was getting up groggy, 'What is wrong my, AAAH, mate?'

Her voice now listening to it is more like a string of croons, coos, and growls, making sense in my head…

I turn to her…Something in my mind tells me she is for me, 'What did you do to me?'

'I changed you from your weak state into this more powerful state my mate.'

'How and why?'

'I sensed that that human state wasn't your true state. This one is what you were truly meant to be. As for how, I injected into you my plasma… Plasma is power that can be directed by the dragon into a fire, strength or a force.' She explained.

'But then I can never return home,' I curl down in sadness. My dad would really kill me for this. I went from human… and not really respected or liked to a dragon that every Viking would like to remove the head of… I laid in that curl for a bit till she nuzzled me. 'Come my mate we must be off!' I hear crashing in the woods, someone is either looking for me or they are doing some other job… I slowly get to my feet, 'Good now let's get to the sky where we can leave this place.' Just as she tried to take off an imbalance in her tail prevented her from taking off. 'Darn it!' She roared. I followed, having no idea how to fly. As she continued to try to fly she got closer and closer to a prison. I had to prevent her from falling in. Before she could jump again and get trapped down there I bit her tail preventing her from trying again.

'STOP!' I didn't notice the silver glow that radiated off me for that second. She stopped immediately, and turned to me.

'We have to find a cave you can't fly and I don't know how to fly. Let's look for a cave to hide in.'

'I will follow you my mate.'

I led her through the woods to a cave that I knew no one would come too. After we settled in Toothless started purring. I looked to her, she walked to my side and started rubbing on me… I start feeling pleasure, and that pleasure…oh no. I'm human, or at least was. Damn what is that smell. I take a step from her, she whines, 'Maaaateee. Please let's have our time and mating!'

Mating? 'I was human.'

'Yes you were human, now you are my mate. I want to mate with you so bad.'

My body feels for her, but my mind and heart can't decide… I think of Astrid and when we really… aaah who am I kidding, she wouldn't have me even if I was the last human, now dragon, on Midgard.

But not just yet. I push her gently, but even this causes her to tip over and lay on her side. 'Yes, please let us mate.'

'No, let me decide when.'

'But mate!'

'I feel a bit hungry, and I would like to know more about myself before we…'

'Yes of course!'

She nuzzled me and cuddled as close as she could to me…

'So you should have some instincts down inside that should tell you how to do some of the normal things.'

'Such as?'

'Such as hunt. Breeeeed,' she rubbed her ruined tail on my belly down to my… 'and care for his mate.'

She cooed and licked my neck… Oh, that was a pleasure that no other could compare… Maybe I should accept her offer… But I don't think I should at this time.

Over the last bit my body has calmed down letting my more rational side take control. I think I will let her have what she wants but not today but tomorrow, I return the lick then follow the instinct that she told me about, and offered my nose, she cooed and nuzzled against my nose. I purred and gave a light lick to her check, she returned the gestor.

 **So I have short chapters, if I think about something to add I will, but other than that I will have to think of the story and what happens down the line. This one is with a dragon Hiccup so it doesn't follow the movie after the first bit to the transformation.**

 **And yes the sex chapter is approach, which brings a question to mind. Should I separate the sex chapter from the storyline or is it alright on a T rating?**


	3. Chapter 3

**From What happened to me? Useless love chapter 3**

 **Yes I added another to my M-rated story, so in this I will have it start with them eating, they finish with mating and bonding, lets get to it…**

It took some trying, and a few hours of hunger before I was able to sheath my claws into a few animals. I dragged all the carcasses back to the cave where the female Night fury and I were staying.

She cooed, 'My mate you have brought us dinner!'

'I think so?' I don't know if she is happy or not.

'Yes you did,' I see her open her jaws and move to bite me, I did want to be bitten again So I tried to dodge, but I was a bit slow. She bit one of my many ears, but I felt no pain from teeth, she… was toothless?

'Don't you have teeth?'

'Oh silly of course I do but I do not wish to harm my mate!'

I grin and try for myself, I test around my mouth till I sense the muscles under the teeth. I triggered them and my teeth retracted. Ack, that's why, but if anything she does need a name for me to call her by. 'Toothless?' 'What was that my mate?'

'I need to call you something and the only thing that comes to mind is Toothless.'

'My mate you are so silly, you should call me your mate, and that would handle that. Besides no dragon has a name.'

'I have a name and you should too.'

'What is your name, my mate?'

'It's… Hiccup.'

'Oh, my mate that is why you should just let go of the names and just settled down with me.'

'But that is who I was and that is who I continue to be, even if I no longer have to live under the pressure of that name again. I would like for you to call me Hiccup, and I'll call you Toothless.' I just can't help but caress her belly with my tailfin. She purrs, 'Okay my Hiccup, I will call you that. Because you are my mate!'

I don't really mind her calling me hers… I grab one of the carcasses and begin eating, filling the void in my belly… I'm a dragon so I don't need to cook anymore. Toothless grabs one and eats next to me, twining her tail with mine… I involuntarily purr. As the animal before me disappears into my gut, I feel needed in another area…

I lick the mess on me that is left behind by the animal, I clean myself then turn to Toothless. She has finished hers as I have mine. I then offer my nose, she then touches her nose to mine, and we finish by licking each other…

 **Warning - skip if you do not wish to read past this because this is higher rated scene of this chapter. Dragon x dragon scene, but it isn't as graphic as the other in Useless love the useless luve.**

 **Skip to the next chapter if that is your wish because this is Q/A**

 **So yes Hiccup repairs Toothless's tail in this scene, Earlier Hiccup had to name Toothless so there is her name. No, they will not be returning to the nest, Why because Night furies do not like the evil queen. Toothless has no wish to return to the queen because she has found herself a mate and they will not be put in danger, or will they? I do plan for Astrid to meet Hiccup in his changed state. But that is two chapters down the road… And Hiccup does learn more about his plasma, and alpha state after a certain confrontation. And yes they will have children on this line too. So With a bit of a gap the graphicish scene will begin**

 **Line**

 **Line**

 **Line**

 **Line**

After that small kiss, I chased her down a bit and kissed her deeply, Toothless didn't expect that, but she returned the gestor and pressed against my mouth. I felt my instincts start to take hold. I pressed harder against her, a purr starts in her chest, and is echoed by me. I then bowl her over, she purrs and lets me do it. I lick her face and travel down with my licks. She licks my chest and turns mushy on my. I purr louder. I lick her chest, then her belly, then the prize I wish to have… I rub my nose in her pussy licking and smelling all the scents. Ah, I feel my cock is ready, and so is Toothless. I climb on top of her, and stick in to her… There was no need to pump for her muscles worked to pull my seed inside of her. Our purrs are the only sound to be heard inside the cave…

I feel her release as I started releasing into her. A simple matter is need to be done. I don't notice the silver glow, I opened my mouth and retracted my teeth, I slight prickle at the edge of my gums is felt. I then bite Toothless's shoulder. She groans in joy. I release her shoulder a second later and lay on out on her. She purrs and lays back enjoying my weight and her pleasure…

I blink open my eyes seeing the cave in the light of dawn. I yawn, and look to my…mate under me. She is still purring and her muscles still have me. I purr but realize that all that needed to be done was done and she was mine… But something told me to bite her. I look to her shoulder and find her shoulder had no injury to it. I purr feeling her muscles around me pulse. I lick her chin, waking her. She yawns and looks to me, 'Good morning my mate!'

'Good morning' I nuzzle her some more. She purrs and nuzzles back. The more rational side of me wonders how much longer I have to be in her. 'My mate how much longer will we be connected?'

'Oh we can come apart now if you wish, our mating was finished in our lust last night… But you feel so good inside there. She purrs and nips at my chest. I purr and nip at hers. I back off her feeling my cock slip out of her warmth. I whimper as I back away, but I know we have to get moving…

 **Congratulation, you have won a custard pie, here. SPLAT. And come back next time for the weird train.**

 **Yeah I separated the sex again, sorry but I will only include the pregnancy in the T rated stuff of my writing sex and other is in the M rated chapter or its own M rated area.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I know some of you wanted the dragon x dragon and the fixing of Toothless's tail in the story… To get to it look in useless love the useless luve.**

 **But this is the morning after so they will go the way they need to. And no I do not plan for them to go back to the red death.**

 **WARRIOR OF LIGHT: I think I know where you are sending them.**

 **Yes you do, and yes I am sending the there.**

 **WARRIOR OF LIGHT: But that breaks the continuem of the story!**

 **The continuem of the story broke when Hiccup was turned into a Night Fury.**

 **WARRIOR OF LIGHT: Very well, but I will help them if needed.**

 **I don't think they will need your help, unless red death kills one of them.**

 **WARRIOR OF LIGHT: Someone has to stand in for hiccup in his village.**

 **Oh no I see this going to hell in a hand basket.**

Warrior of light

I walk in the back door, I double check to ensure that I look right. Yes the skinny bony body of that kid, now a dragon, to trick the village into not looking for them, or until someone finds the clothes in that clearing. By then I think they will be long gone.

I sneak around trying to go up the stairs.

"Hiccup."

Disguising my voice, "Dad, I need to speak to you"

"I need to speak to you to son."

"Oh okay, then you go first."

"No you go first."

"No you go first."

"Okay then."

"I want you to fight dragons/don't want to fight dragons."

"What/What."

"Uh,"

"Dragon training you start first thing in the morning."

"Uh, haha, I should have gone first, I think there isn't enough bread making Vikings or home repair…"

Stoick toss an ax into my hands. Having to act like Hiccup I act like it is heavy.

"Dad let me rephrase I can't kill dragons."

"But you will kill dragons."

"I am extra sure that I won't."

"When you hold this ax you stand like us, and walk like us. Deal."

"But when…"

"Deal"

"Deal" I answers as close to how hiccup would as I could… Ugh, his dad was this mean to him all the time. Just makes me want to burn the village down.

"Good. Train hard and I'll be back, probably."

"And I'll be here… Maybe."

The door slams. I grin, Throw the ax into the rafters then make a recliner appear. I jump to the roof then land on the recliner and summon up a soft drink.

Hiccup.

We ate the other carcasses that I had brought here the other day. Once we cleaned ourselves of the mess. 'So where will we go?' I asked

She answered, 'Since you restored my flight…' she showed her tailfin with the newly regenerated fin, which gleamed with markings silver. 'We can go to sanctuary!' 'Where is that?'

'I can show you.' She takes off, I follow her. Take off wasn't as easy as it sounds. I leaped once, fell on my face. I pressed off with my front legs and was able to grab enough of the instincts to stay aloft.

We glided though clouds. I knew she as happy, but so was I. To any on the ground or in this case sea, you would think we were dancing.

All that was up here were clouds and birds, and a random dragon but other than that it was peaceful… I wish that some Vikings could find peace with the dragons, then maybe some of them too would see the beauty. That was stopped by a four winged dragon stopping us in our path.

'What do you think you are doing?' I roared not taking notice of the figure upon the dragon's back.

'Going to help you get to our home!' Answered the dragon

Just then a larger dragon grabbed Toothless. 'TOOTHLESS!' I roared. Not taking notice of the silver glow that radiated off me. I chased after the dragon that had grabbed toothless. I felt another trying to grab me. I shook him off and blasted him I then slammed the one holding my mate. Knocking her out of the dragon's grip. She was still able to fly, so she regained her lost altitude.

Warrior of light

The man known as Gobber opened the gate.

"Welcome to dragon training."

The others talked about scars and burns… "Oh yeah pain, I love it." I said as bored and sarcastically as I could.

They talked about me being let in, and transfer to another class. Snotlout, you and me later.

Gobber pulled me aside, and said that I would be less of a target… I could be as big of a target as I would want to be.

Gobber named off the different dragons and the kid known as Fishlegs named off the different stats… This isn't a video game!

Gobber yelled at him to shut up, Gobber then named one last one off. Before Fishlegs could say anything I grabbed his lips. "Shhh" "Sorry."

Gobber then let out 'the beast. We scattered…

"Quick what is the first thing you need?"

"A shield" I said to skip the whole stupid talk. I rolled on the ground and grabbed one too.

"Good a shield go."

I was running around watching the others grab their shields that is until the twins fought over one shield… Ugh, I'll hang them by their pants by the great hall.

The dragon blasts the shield out of their hands. They were called out… Ran around avoiding one of the blasts that the dragon threw at me…If any had noticed I had made five laps in the last three minutes. The dragon seemed to get dizzy watching me so she switch targets.  
"How many shots does a gronckle have?"

"Six!" I yell out. "Dang Hiccup you study the Dragon Manuel last night?"

'Last night: I was sitting in that recliner reading the dragon manual. Ten times through. Of course this information is two centuries old. If any of these numbskulles besides hiccup tried to help these dragons then their suffering wouldn't be as bad.'

Another blast missed me, three.

Snotlout hit on Astrid. He got blasted, he was out.

Astrid, Fishlegs, and me were left.

The gronckle chased Fishlegs out of the ring. Two of us.

Three blast, oh, make that two. Astrid rolled over to me. "So just you and me?"

"No just you." Oh right the blast. I use the shield and my shield to block the blast.

"One shot left."

The Gronckle blast at Astrid again knocking her shield out of her grasp. The gronckle then charged her.

"Astrid!"

I sigh, without Hiccup Astrid becomes the one nearly killed by the gronckle. She swings her ax but it is caught by the gronckle and pulled out of her grasp.

I spin my shield on a finger, all the attention is on Astrid… I take the Shield and throw it like a Frisbee at the gronckle. PANG. It hit right on the sweet spot! Instant knock out. Gobber had been pegging his way to Astrids rescue only to see that the gronckle had been knocked out. He didn't look to me. He checked and made sure that Astrid was alright. He then dragged the gronckle to its cage.

"Alright today was the easy one, tomorrow will be harder. Meet at the great hall at dusk. Well before it rains." The skies were darkening with clouds.

Gobber, Fishlegs, and a distrubbed Astrid left, Leaving me with Snotlout and the twins. I smile and crack my knuckles.

"Whoa there short one. We are the ones dealing the pain." Snotlout cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Let us begin!"

I kick him in the groin. He groans in pain kneeling on the ground. A swift kick throws him across the ring. The twins are open mouth staring.

I grab both of them and smack them together effectively knocking them out. I then rush up to Snotlout and slam his face into the ground. Knocking him out too. I drag all three out. I take Snotlout home. I grab some nails and a hammer and nail the twins a few feet off the ground and the door of the great hall. To be found later.

 **Groan, I knew it would go to hell in a hand basket.**

 **WARRIOR OF LIGHT: It could have been worse.**

 **Yeah you could have burned the village down…**

 **WARRIOR OF LIGHT: That is correct.**

 **Yeah, everyone meet the Warrior of Light he is an OC of incredible power… All I know is he is immortal and has the power to do pretty much anything he wants…**

 **With his interference, they do not know what has happened to Hiccup… But yes it is planned for him to return to Berk. Perhaps after he learns of his new powers. But I don't know how long the Warrior of Light plans to stay around. Don't hate me for his work.**

 **I'll work on the next chapter of Gift of the night furies next. So stay tooned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I didn't expect that many favorites/followers on this one… well thank you and continue to follow.**

 **After the movie arc is finished it may be a little while till the next one for this is out.**

 **But for now…**

 **WARRIOR OF LIGHT: Now it is time for the story… Sorry dude I'll stick around for this chapter but the next I won't be here.**

 **That will be fine so let's get to it.**

Hiccup

The dragons around Toothless and I are just keeping us from leaving… There was some rattling and the other dragons spread out giving us room in the sky. I growl not expecting that… The four wing dragon came closer to me, I growled, I realized a second later the figure on his back was reaching out for me.

I look to the dragon for the reason. 'Give her a chance she is a good person, she only wishes to bring you and your friend to safety.'

I look to the figure and 'she' was intently reaching as far as she could towards me… I cease my growl… I… I will trust her, may it not be in vain. I press my nose into her hand. She then whistles a certain way.

'Come with us to the nest of the king!'

'What king, I will not be separated from Toothless.'

'Don't worry you and your friend will not be taken from each other.

'Toothless stay close to me!' 'I will stay as close as I can my mate.'

I purr, I don't know why, but I do anyways. I follow the four winged dragon, with really no other option available.

After a few hours of flying we come upon… an icy fortress? The four wing dragon enters a rocky part of the fortress, I follow with Toothless close behind me. As soon as I land, lands and snakes under my wing.

'Toothless are you okay?'

'Just a bit frightened of the power that is trying to control me…'

I felt a gentle pressure on the edge of my mind… I hide her a little more under my wing. "Wow, two Night furies!?"

I turn to the Norse speaking being. It was the figure from earlier but she, and it was a she, had removed the mask she had been wearing. She approached us. I crouched down covering even more of Toothless… my mate. She just crouched down and approached in a friendlier manner. I calmed down a bit, but Toothless twitching at my side sent the dragon instincts into overdrive. I had a hard time of not bitting the human before me.

She touched my nose like before, she tried to do something but I didn't follow her hand that far. I stayed standing. Hiding my mate under my wing. She switched tacts and started to scratch along my head to my ears earning a purr. This makes my instincts die down. I stand a bit, but I still hide Toothless under my wing… But my purrs had grabbed her attention. 'Is she friendly?'

'I think so.'

Toothless reached out of the safety of my wing to the human. The human chuckled and pet her too.

"Just wow, I never thought that I would see a Night fury, but two this is too good to be true!"

She pet us a bit more then moved away, "Come you have to see the King, and all the others!"

She started walking from us. Once out of view, Toothless spoke, 'So that is what is here… He doesn't seem like the other I had to serve.'

This takes me by surprise, but she was under the rule of a dragon she described as a mountain that was grumpy and greedy.

A flash of light causes us to shrink back and get on the defensive.

"Hold on, I come in peace Hiccup!"

What who knows my name or knows it is me in this form?

"I know many things, about you, and of the powers you wield."

'Then tell me!' The light faded revealing a man that looked like me…

'WHAT!'

"Oh sorry about that."

He started shaking his arms and legs, each growing bigger, till they were the size of a normal man's arms and legs, his torse too expanded to the size of a normal man. Last his face changed, He had a normal nose, strong chin, piercing eyes and right now gold hair.

"So we meet for the first time and last time."

'What do you mean?'

"I am the Warrior of Light, I am here to help you a bit."

'How can you help me?'

"Be giving advice and telling how to do one thing right now. First think of being human and you can become human for…" He counted on his fingers "…At this time for about fifteen minutes. Later as your power grows you may be able to remain human longer. And Hiccup the truth can help you so many ways now. That is all folks." Another flash, and the light cleared revealing that he was gone…

'Who was that?'

'I have no idea.' But what he said of being human I try. I think of myself as a human. A bit of a weird twisting feeling is felt in my stomach… I open my eyes and I find that my snout is missing. But that is not all, I look to my front feet and find that they are arms and hands. Next was my legs, they were my normal legs. I look back to see if I have wings. I don't. The clothes that I wear look like the black colored version of my old clothes. I look to Toothless, 'My mate how did you change back? You shouldn't be able to do that…'

"I think that he knew more that he told us, because he told me to think about being human and well I am human.'

'But…."

'SILIENCE TOOTHLESS! Yes your mate, Hiccup, is an Alpha. He has powers that he must find out. This however is a shortcut I gave him, because it would have taken anywhere from a few months to a few years for him to figure this out. Don't worry he will revert back after some time, and like I said he would be human for fifteen minutes. And Hiccup to change back think of being yourself as a night fury!'

OW, that hurt, he I don't think is anywhere near here. But he can tell us from afar about stuff? Well he did give another pointer to 'my power'. So I did as he said, I feel the same twisting feeling as before and I am dragon again. I see my snout, I look down and see my front legs, I see my tail, and wings. I like that…

Warrior of Light.

"So where did Astrid go wrong in the ring?"

"My reverse tumble was bad, I lost my balance then after that I lost my weapon."

"But no worries baby, you did just fine in my book."

Astrid gagged.

I walked to their table, in the guise of Hiccup. I grabbed the food set aside for him, and the drink. I also saw Snotlout being an ass. Well time to teach him a lesson. I 'push him aside and sit next to him. All the other teens try leaving, but I don't let them. I force them to sit down with me as 'Hiccup the useless'.

Well let's get this side of the story cranking. I listen to Gobber go on about living and breathing the dragon killing way… I use my normal voice. "Gobber, why has this war gone on for three centries? And on top of that why has no one thought of another way besides killing dragon?"

"Hiccup, it's what we do, If we don't we die."

"Well then Gobber, guys. I thank you for your, 'hospitality' and hope that all ends well."

"What are you talking about Hiccup?"

I say nothing, I pick them all up with my power.

"Son of Loki!"

"Ah, no. I forget whose son I am, but I am not the son of your god of trickery, And actually." Snap Snap.

Loki appeared before me. "Huh, why am I here?"

"Because I want you to be." I grab him and put him in a full nelson.

"Let go…of me…you fool."

"Ah shut up, your lips are in another place." And as I said his mouth sealed shut because his lips teleported to another place.

"Now here is what I will say to you. Come after me and I shall remove you from the existence of this world. Understand?"

He nodded his head, know I was able to carry through with it.

"NOW SLEEP!"

He passed out in my arms.

I made his lips reappear. Then sent him back to where he had been. Making him forget where he was when I was holding him like a prisoner.

"Now here is a cryptic message for you of Berk: 'Once the useless one of the village, he did try to prove his worth, now he flies on wings that are given to him. He shall return to bring you to peace.'

Now farwell!"

 **So are you gone?**

…

 **Either he is ignoring me or he is gone. He may appear in another chapter of another story but he is gone. So yes Hiccup can change into a human for a short time, it will length over time as his power builds. And why Toothless didn't fall under the bewilderbeast power is twofold. One Hiccup is an Alpha giving a protective mental aura around Toothless's mind. Two the bewilderbeast is not a tyrant. Yes Valka will meet her son. When? In the next few chapters. When does Hiccup return to Berk? Sometime in the next seven chapters. Yes this story line is planned to be longer than the first.**

 **If you like please leave a review or the Warrior of Light will visit you…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well with the Warrior of Light off somewhere else, we have no view into what happens with berk. But now we see what happens with Hiccup and Toothless… As for now let's see what happens.**

Toothless and I traveled through the caves that the human traveled following her. I hope there is a faster way into here because this seems like a lot of work…

As we clear one last, we enter a large area… OH this place looks peaceful. I see a lot of dragon flying around, and so many other types than the ones raiding berk.

"Welcome to the nest of the King! I call him Snowy the Bewilderbeast, any nest may have its queen but this is the king of all dragons."

I look upon the dragon she was talking about… He is huge, and is also the center of the pressure on my mind. I remained standing. I noticed my markings glow brighter as Toothless struggled to stay standing with me. 'Toothless are you okay?' 'He is an Alpha, my mate, and I am not.'

I spread my wing and put it over her, I drew her closer to my side. Her struggle stopped as she I think fell under my protection from the control of this other dragon. At this time he took notice of us. He rose from his position in the water below and took a good look at us, a powerful voice echoed in my head. 'So an Alpha night fury has been born.'

'What does it mean that I am an Alpha?'

'It means you have the means to rule and beat other rulers… your kind is also known as peace keepers. But as fate would have it. Your kind was near the brink of extinction.'

'But I was turned from a human into this a few days ago.'

'That is one of the only other ways for a Night Fury to be born…'

'But I didn't…'

'Die? Yes I know. Plasma we all have it, even your mate. All dragons have plasma it is a power that all possess, but Alpha dragon possess mass quantities of it. Night furies, Bewilderbeast, Gigasas, even sand wraiths possess the ability to be Alpha's. Bewilderbeasts and Gigasas hold the power to be an Alpha from birth. But Night Furies and Sand wraiths only possess the chance to hold such power. But I fear you are part of a prophecy… One of blue plasma shall find her mate, when this happens he will awaken and end the war. But should this not happen then all shall fall…"

'And you believe that my mate and I are the ones in the prophecy? Impossible.'

'Why do you say that blue one?'

I look at Toothless under my wing, she has markings too, they are blue…BLUE! One of blue plasma… and as of that night we are mates, but am I 'awakened'.

'Now silver one, I will give you sanctuary in my nest should you want it. But I will not have you take my flock from me. Do you understand?'

I look up to Bewilderbeast he is looking intently at me. My markings flare, 'I understand.'

'Very well. If it is needed you may stay in the nesting area, for I can sense the life inside of your mate.'

What? One night and she has already started… I am not ready…

'What do I…'

'Do not worry my mate, I will be able to take care of myself until sometime later.' She nuzzles me under the chin, bring peace to my worry. 'Besides those instincts will show you what you must do…'

I loved her back, then focused on my instincts, first was to protect her and care for her… next was to settle down, uh, nest… then destroy something… but what do I need to destroy? Pressing on it gave no answers…

I think of talking to the human as my human form, but decide that she may have a heart attack if I tried to do so… I nudge Toothless. 'Let us find a good place to settle down.' 'You mean nest!?'

'uh, I guess?' 'Oh don't be so undecided. We can nest, but only if you wish to.'

The King had imparted to me the nesting area. I look over to it and see many dragons already there with their own nests. From my view I only saw one that looked good. I nudged Toothless again and took off, she followed me. Once we reached the spot. We found it to be what we needed. Plenty of room for the young a comfortable nesting spot. Looking out at the rest of the nest I saw a few places that seemed to be for entering or exiting. I hear Toothless yawn. 'I am tired.' 'Then sleep, do you need anything?'

She yawned again and laid on down in the center of the nest, 'I am a bit hungry.' She closed her eyes and passed out.

I feel happy, she is trusting me and relying on me. To be honest never had I ever had anyone rely on me or even care for me. Just one more reason to not be at Berk. I took off to go hunt for Toothless…

3rd person

As Hiccup took off from the nest that they had choosen a Green Nadder took to hovering near the nest in a protective fashion. Also without his notice a Monstrous nightmare and Raincutter followed Hiccup out of the nest. The Bewilderbeast below sighed and nodded with acceptance.

 **So we have another chapter. Well I heard a birdy say that someone was itching for another chapter. So here is another. I may work on another today (09-26) or continue work on Riders. So if you like please leave a review. If it is a criticism please give a way to fix the problem you see, if it is about a beta reader, sorry but I write these for practice for another project I have.**

 **A question that may be asked is how many ways are Night furies born its 3.**

 **-A dragon or person dies and they are struck by lightning.**

 **-A dragon or person is chosen by a Night fury to be its mate, and is changed via plasma**

 **-Born…**


	7. Chapter 7

**So you thought that I would have trouble posting another chapter? Na, welcome to the next chapter of What happened to me.**

 **So Hiccup took off from the nest with a few dragons acting a bit strange. The reason for it? You will find out.**

I follow my instincts to get food for Toothless, only to have a warning pop up. Someone is following!

I turn and see two dragons one a Monstrous Nightmare the other a dragon I had never seen before.

I growl, my markings flashing, 'Why are you following me?'

'We are helping you Alpha Night Fury!'

I didn't like it, 'Next I know you will be trying to kill me!'

'Never Alpha! We just want to serve you.' They lowered their altitude, and submitted to me…

My instinct says that they will not try anything. Ugh, I need to understand this instinct so that it doesn't get out of hand… I shake my head then turn and fly returning to the hunt. The Nightmare and other dragon veered off and went into the water.

I hovered watching as the dragons rose out of the water with a large tuna and a shark…

'What are you doing?' 'your will Alpha.'

'I didn't say to do that…'

'We sensed your will.'

'My will?'

'Yes, Alpha.'

How can they sense my will?

'If it would please you do you wish to carry one.' Figures I was the one wanting to carry back our meal, but they had caught it for me… I took the tuna and let the other two carry it.

There should be enough food to feed Toothless and myself for the next two days.

Back at the King's nest.

We entered and I flew back to our nest, outside the nest was a Nadder hovering…

I flew past him, as soon as I landed the Nadder squawked and dived away. The other two dragon dropped off the shark, both bowed and left. What is going on, they sensed my will? How does that even work?

I walk over to Toothless, she is still napping. I purr to myself, being unable to comfortably smile anymore. I nudge Toothless gently till she wakes up. 'My mate, you are back?'

'Yes Toothless, my love.'

'What is there to eat?'

'uh, a large tuna and a shark.'

She looked at me when I said shark, 'Shark?'

I nod, she trills and nuzzles me so hard I have a hard time staying upright. She then leapt onto the shark, and ripped into its carcass. I don't know how but she was inside the shark eating it from within. I walk over to the tuna after a few bites I hear Toothless, 'My mate why don't you want a bite?'

I look from my meal of tuna to her sticking her head out of the sharks back. 'Uh I thought you wanted cause you like it so much.'

'My mate I am sure that you will love eat this. Come try a bite.'

I get up and take a small bite… The flavor nearly made me cough, it tasted like heaven somehow… I took another bigger bite. Over the course of thirty or so minutes we nearly ate the entire shark all that was left was the jaws and the harder cartilage. All the rest rested within our swollen bellies. We walked together to the center of our nest and laid down. I covered as much of her as I could with my wing. I had her hugged against my chest with one of my legs, and we simply passed out…

As fresh wind full of morning air reached my nose I yawned, feeling… well satisfied to say the least. As I got up and stretched I felt a presents in my mind. I growl as I start getting ready to push it off. But, 'Stop, I just want to talk to you Alpha Night Fury.'

'Who are you?'

'You should know I am the King.'

Oh, so… 'Why?'

'Because I do not think you understand how some events have happened.'

'Such as?'

'The three dragons that did your will. The power of an Alpha compels other dragons to do their will. Such as you willed for the protection of your mate, and you wanted and willed that you got food for your mate, as such the other dragon responded to your will and fulfilled it.

Be warned should you let your will get out of hand, I will be forced to take action regardless of the prophecy.'

'I understand.'

'Good, but you should introduce yourself to the lady of the nest.'

'Lady of the nest?'

'She is called that by all the dragons except for the Stormcutter she rides. I have a feeling she may know you. Just think on it, for now watch yourself and your mate Alpha Night Fury, and watch your will.'

His presents left my mind. My will controls other dragons? I guess it is true because they were subservient to me the entire time. I don't wish to get on his mad side because it wouldn't help me at all. But the lady of the nest, or rider of that Stormcutter, may know me… How?

I don't know where she is, but then again the day has just started. I take off and fly around the nest in search of her.

Over the course of two hours and searching every nook and cranny I don't think she is here at all. I return to my mate. Weird how that progressed, but then again I am a dragon so it had to progress to that point somehow.

I land only to start heaving cause of a stomach cramp… I didn't take notice of the shark meal in my belly as I had to do something but now that I have done it, all that liquid is now just bubbling angrily at me, I nearly start throwing up but after another heave I swallow hard putting it back down. I crawl miserably back to Toothless's side and lay down curled around her to the best of my abilities. She murmurs and pushes into me still asleep, like I should be, I purr and let myself pass out once more…

 **So Night Furies have a favorite food! Well just a filler chapter, there are always fill chapters no matter how hard any writer can try, they will have some level of filler. Because all action will not give explanation. Now hiccup knows how to use his control over other dragons, but does he wish to. No, not really because he has to keep Snowy/King happy. Valka refers to the Bewilderbeast as Snowy, and the Bewilderbeast refers to himself as King. Yes, Hiccup if he willed to could grab a dragon with his power and force it to do his will. But with him just learning his powers he has some time before he returns to save Berk from their fate, but of course we have the reunion of mother and son to be done.**

 **So please leave a review if you like.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So the day has come, worship me! Double update! I am think the surprise of the other one is that this one has had the most response out of the community out of all the others but then again maybe I am just not giving enough time between updates for people to have the proper time to review the different stories and chapters…**

 **So we have Hiccup recover from his stomach ache and meet his mother…**

I awoke with a warm presents next to my chest, my mate. I purred and lick Toothless across her forehead. She purrs and awakes then continues to give me a strong lick across my forehead. I purr and we kiss for this time's greeting. I have to go see if the Lady of the nest has returned. 'Toothless will you be fine by yourself or do you wish to come with me?'

'I want to be with you, I love you my mate.'

'Then let's go meet the Lady of the nest.'

We took off and flew around the nest in search of her. We find her in a small cave that we can barely fit in. "Waaa, What are you doing here?"

I grunt then carve a carve on the floor, what I wanted to say to her, 'Who are you? Did you know that you are known as the Lady of the nest?'

"Uh, Night fury how do you know Norse?'

'I was human…'

"So the legends are truth, a dragon made of lightning and death."

'What? No. I was bitten by the Night fury who is now my mate.'

"Who were you before you were changed into a Night Fury?"

'I was Hiccup. The son of Stoick the vast.'

She seemed to have a loss of breath as she sat down. 'What is wrong?'

"You have the name of my son… Are you my son?"

'I do not know.'

"Then let me check your chin." She reached for my head and shifted it up…She gasped.

I wrote on the ground, 'What is it?'

"Hiccup?"

'That is what I told you my name is…'

I was hugged by her, "But I never thought my son would turn into a Night fury."

I rumble with comfort for my newly found not dead mom.

We parted and Toothless nuzzled up against my side.

"Oh, haha, someone is jealous!" If Toothless could blush she would have.

"So since you are a Night Fury could you introduce me to your new love interest?"

Of course, 'Mom, meet Toothless.' And I talked to Toothless, 'Toothless meet my mother.'

'Oh, she is your mother?' Toothless took a few steps closer to my mom, and started smelling of her.

'She does smell a bit like you did at one point.'

'You mean before I changed into this?'

'Yes.'

So there is no mistaken that she is my mother regardless of who you ask now…

Later after a long talk, Toothless and I were getting hungry.

"Oh, that's right it is nearly feeding time." My mom told us, she gathered her staff and heavier pieces of armor and ran out of the cave. We followed, and saw that she had mounted the four winged dragon.

"I believe I never introduced Cloudjumper. He is a stormcutter and he brought me here thirteen years ago. He only took me because he believed I belonged elsewhere… and now I see that you too belonged elsewhere…"

She didn't say anymore but nudged Cloudjumper and he took off following the other dragons that were leaving the nest. 'You ready my mate?' I ask Toothless, 'I am my mate' Toothless replied.

Later somewhere over the ocean.

Below the water we could see the swimming dragons gathering a mass of fish for some reason… But that reason came up, like a breaching whale. The King had his mouth full of fish. As he fell back to the ocean he spit out all the fish so it was raining fish. Toothless and I looked at eachother, then we just let ourselves chase down every last fish we could till my mouth felt packed.

The flight back to the nest was a bit awkward because I couldn't swallow down any of the fish. My mouth was so full. Once we landed in our nest toothless helped by pulling out half of them; that allowed me to swallow the other half, which was left in my mouth. Once all had transversed my throat down to my stomach, I then started eating the fish left on the ground from Toothless helping me. I am surprised that she is satisfied with the amount of fish she ate. I guess being filled with shark didn't expand her stomach. Either that or I just felt hungrier today…

 **So Valka knows that Hiccup is her son, and that he is Toothless's mate. She doesn't seem to have a problem with it. If there is a problem with this chapter besides being a bit short. Next is Hiccup's training with his currently accessible powers. The other updated story is Useless love Riders of Berk.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is Hiccup's training, so let's see what happens.**

Toothless and I flew around the Island enjoying ourselves. We still had to do our mating flight to be truly mated, according to hers and mine instincts. After, as Valka described it later, dancing in the sky, we dived straight down towards the ocean hugging up against each other. As we fell we felt each other, I could feel her strength in her body and wings… a blue and silver mist garnered around us, and time slowed as we linked… We separated as time normalized. I looked to Toothless, she was panting with eagerness, her voice echoed in my head, 'My mate, I love you.'

I hover for a moment and she joins me, she cooed, 'What is wrong my mate?'

'I just… heard your voice in my head.'

'Of course my mate, it is why we did the mating dive. Our minds demanded to be together.' She brushed the edge of my wing with hers. 'Now we can be comforted by each other even when we are alone.'

'So we can talk or know the other is there without being like this…' I motion with my paws to her and myself. She nods. But I don't want to be without her. 'Let's get to land.' She nods and follows me.

As soon as we land I get next to her, and cover her with my wing. 'I will never leave you alone Toothless, my love. I will be with you.'

'But my mate, you say that now, but later you will not want me next to because you will fear me getting hurt.'

I think about it, I think I would if it was too dangerous. But as long as we are together it will never be dangerous.

As I nuzzle her gently a Nadder comes from the next. I look to her. She bows, 'Alpha, the King wishes to see you…' 'Let's go Toothless.' The nadder squawked and spread its wings. 'The King wishes to see only you Alpha, not your mate.' 'But I will not leave my mate!'

The nadder bows again, 'I am sorry Alpha, the King knows you are mates but even so, he only wishes to see you Alpha.'

I sigh, 'Be careful my love.'

'I will, just return to me my mate.'

I turn back to the nadder. 'You will find him at the island of the high rocks.'

I nod and take off, flying to the island that was told to me by the nadder. In two hours I reach the island, no one else is here. I sit on the cliff waiting for the King to arrive. My wait is not long as his head rises from the water to the height of the cliff I was on.

'Young Alpha, I am pleased you came… The reason I summoned you here is because your will will drive every dragon around you, that is not resistant to an Alpha's power, crazy. I even felt your power from your joining flight. So I called you here to learn how to focus your power… As your power grows; so will your need to control that power lest the power controls you. It is the reason that many Alpha dragons get corrupted. Only the wise can truly control all the power they gain…'

'So what starts now?'

'Your training. I will have you meditate then report to me when you find your will, and your control over that will.'

The King began moving, leaving me on the island. As soon as he left, I thought of going back to Toothless. But the memory of those three dragons doing my will stopped me… What if I caused the peace in his nest to go away, and get replaced with chaos because I can't control my will…

I sit, and think on what this power, and my will controlling it… I closed my eyes…

3rd person

As Hiccup turned inward to pursue the control for his new power, he had more than many dragons would ever wield. He had a field of power radiating around him, picking up rocks of different sizes, causing the nearby grass and shrubs to rip from the ground. The silver markings on him glowed the brightest they ever had…

 **Sorry no master Yoda character…**

 **Warrior of Light: Well he won't learn fast without a master!**

 **Warrior of Light no, no more intervention into this.**

 **Warrior of Light: you are being a bit of a**

 **Don't say that word. SMACK… MMPluc has fainted**

 **Warrior of Light: Time to teach, School is in session**

3rd person

A white Night Fury flew to the island, into the field of power that Hiccup was producing…

'I see that you are trying to control it.'

Hiccup's eyes opened, the field of energy burst sending all the rocks and pieces of flying away.

'Who are you?'

'I am a friend and a master to help you.'

'But I thought that I had to learn by myself.'

'I think you need to know what to look for. Here look into my eyes.' Hiccup and the white dragon lock eyes…

Hiccup reeled back with a headache as he exited what ever happened to him, 'What was that.'

'I touched your power, your power is connected to your will, but is also attached to your emotions. But you will not need to be an emotionless being, just let me teach you how to use your power.'

The white night fury, started teaching hiccup all that he needed to know…

 **Ugh, my head.**

 **Warrior of Light: Be thankful I didn't send you back to your armada.**

 **Why you!**

 **Warrior of Light: There is nothing to be done beside look at what happened!**

 **Why Warrior of Light, why must you interfere in something that doesn't need your help.**

 **Warrior of Light: Well there's not much stopping Hiccup from helping Berk now is there, He can talk to is idiot of a father as a human. He has the power to take down the red death.**

 **Well the time cycle for the raid that Stoick leads is about a week or two long.**

 **Warrior of Light: Of course, but Hiccup could go back and garner some supporters so that he could convince his dad more easily.**

 **But you do realize that he is a Numbskull right?**

 **Warrior of Light: I do but you have to wish the best to anyone. Especial those Vikings in their position.**

 **They did have, oh three centuries to figure out another way. But instead they lost livestock, fish, and well the lives of quiet a few Vikings.**

 **Warrior of Light: Fine have it your way. But Hiccup may wish to go to Berk sooner than you think! Whoosh snap.**

 **Ack the light! It has left me blind!**

… **Slowly but surely it is getting better… one finger, two finger, three, four, five. One, two. Hooo, I'll have to check other things to make sure that nothing else changed on me, but for now Hiccup will return to the Bewilderbeast King, with a much heightened control thanks to Warrior of Light's intervention. And he very well might try seeking peace on Berk before going after the queen…**

 **If you like leave a review…**


	10. Chapter 10

**So with the warrior of light's intervention Hiccup may return to Berk soon to stop the chaos. But will he is the question…**

Both the white fury that came to help me and the bewilderbeast taught me enough to control my power. I had found the trigger for the control power… I figured it out by using a few of the dragons, with varying levels of success… Toothless snuggled by my side having been too far from me she had made her home under my wing… What was never explained is why she is just a black color without blue markings away from me, and with me she glows with the same marks just blue that I do silver…

I think about my next move… Sure I could stay here in the safety of the King's nest and maybe get in trouble because my power will get out of hand and make him a minor dragon in the nest because Night Furies had the potential to rule over a large area and well… I am a Night Fury. An Alpha to say the least…

Toothless shifted under my wing drawing my attention. She only yawned and stretched then passed out again. My love, you act lazy around me, when I know you are not lazy. She refused to leave my side so walking included her leaning against me. I didn't mind it at all, She was nipping at my face, ears anything that she could pass her attention through. She hadn't seen me for three days. I didn't think she would be this attached to me. I think about finding a nest other than the one given to us by the King… Berk comes to mind, but how; every Viking on Berk will be trying to take my head. What if…

I drop my head down realizing that there would be no what ifs or what could be, it was: what is and what can be done. It could be done but they are so thick headed… Should I really rely on a being that may not show up if I get into danger? Bare it be of my, uh, mistake…

I laid my head down thinking about the problem how would I fix it, how would I bring peace to them? The King said a rogue Alpha was the problem at a nest near berk… She was using it to be well in short fat and lazy so that she could eat and eat more. I curled around my love. She purred and nuzzled into my chin. I purred and nuzzled against her head I let myself fall asleep to nap with her…

 **Short and to the point… I don't think this needs to be any longer, a bit of loving fluff with Toothless and Hiccup deciding whether or not to go save Berk… As always please leave a review if like. As for another chapter I will push it out on my riders next… then this one, and so fourth… As for the newest I may not be updating it till this one hits its riders, arc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So finally I write a chapter for this one, let's just see how enjoyable it is… Hiccup gathers a few dragons and goes. How does he handle berk let's just find out!**

I awoke from my nap, I felt Toothless was still laying in my presents with her head nuzzled up under my chin. She was purring as deep as she could. I purr enjoying her love and attention. I think I may have a solution… I will need some help from King, then mom… We could possibly talk sense in my father and gain his trust… If that could be done we could make more plans from there.

'My love?'

'Yes, my mate?'

'We are going to get our own nest.'

'Oooh.' She nuzzled my chin, 'Where will our nest be?'

She sounded very excited. 'We must get a few of the King's dragons and my mom.'

She cooed and nuzzled me, 'I'll follow your lead my mate!'

I purred and accepted her love. I then got up and Toothless was up by my side. We walked to the little alcove that my mom had made herself in the years she stayed here among the dragons. We found her cleaning one of her bowls. I grunt grabbing her attention. "Oh, Hiccup, how you doing."

I carved upon the ground what I wanted to say, 'Hello mom, I am going back to help berk…'

She stared at the word, "But the land of Berk is a land of kill or be killed!"

'I believe that I have a chance to change that. Besides I do need a place to we settle down with my mate Toothless here.' I nuzzled Toothless after I wrote that.

"But Hiccup my boy, er, dragon, there are plenty of other places you could go to, to make your nest."

'They are dying and so are the dragons from the evil queen's nest. I plan to kill her, but I wish to make peace with Berk so that there may be no more killing…'

My mom tried thinking of another way but she slumped in defeat.

'You can come too. I am sure dad would love to see you, you are the reason he kills dragons so much… He thought Cloudjumper there killed you.'

She looked to her dragon. She sighed, "Okay I will come. Just what is the plan?"

'We go there and determine when we can try to explain to dad about the dragons.'

She nodded, I motioned with my head come.

Toothless and I went out of the cave and started flying. Flying around the nest gathering a few dragons to help us. Once we were outside I counted how many dragons we had, there were about twenty in total. 'Do not take my flock!' I heard King. 'I am not taking them forever. I am only taking them so that I can have help in freeing the others from the queen.'

'You can use the dragons that those Vikings in Berk have.'

I think about my options… take them and possibly return them later, or leave them and have the King as an ally… 'I will go with any course of action you take, my mate.' Toothless said in support of me.

I have toothless, Cloudjumper, mom, and myself. I let them go. All the dragons that I had flew back to the nest. 'Thank you young Alpha.' The king said. I waited for Cloudjumper and mom. They came out not long after. We nodded at each other and took off in the direction of Berk.

Toothless had some level of contact with me the entire flight. She seemed to not like getting too far from me. I had to tell her on multiple occasion to back off a little because I couldn't fly properly because she was in the way. I saw an Island, which we would be where we would stay. It was far enough away from Berk that it would take some time for a boat to come. So we settled down on it. Just so mom could put down a camp. 'Stay here.' I wrote. 'Toothless I want you to stay here too.'

'But my mate. I do not wish to leave you!'

'You are not leaving me nor am I leaving you. I need you to stay here just in case something happens.'

She whined, 'Please mate don't leave me alone.' She had buried her head in my chest. Her whines nearly breaking my resolve… I had to calm down and make the decision. 'Toothless, my love.' I nuzzled into her back, 'I will be back before you know it. I want you to be safe while I go and try to finish the plan I have. If you come with me that's one more that has to be looked after. I will go by myself. I can hide just as well as you. But we need to get my dad.'

She whined, 'But I can hide in the shadows with you!'

'My love. I love and I would wish for you at my side, but another few hours without me won't kill you will it?'

'No… Just return as soon as you can my mate.'

I nuzzled her and watched her curl up on a spot. I looked to Cloudjumper, 'Watch her make sure that she doesn't come after me.'

'I will do as you ask Alpha.'

I nod and take off, next stop Berk.

 **I don't know how much you will like the fluff but I did include as much as I could in a more serious chapter. Still not the longest I have written. Yeah Hiccup gets his dad next chapter. No I don't have it planned for him to be caught…**

 **On a side note: This book has just about as many reviews as the useless love main story with all the books combined. I guess transformation is a big like in the fanfiction community… I try to get one chapter a day for one or the other story, so watch for the next one tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I have your next chapter, you may enjoy it…**

The flight to Berk grinded on my heart… I started feeling what Toothless felt when she was away from me… But I had a mission to do, and someone to bring back.

I carefully approached Berk, and landed in a spot where I could view the village without anyone really taking notice of me. I didn't know my dad's scent so I had to watch for him.

I saw him not too much later. He looked haggard like he hadn't had that much sleep… I had to watch as he continued to order the village… I had to hold myself still as he savagely killed a nadder that was locked down by a chain net… I growled… I wanted to pay him back for that… But I had to refuse my instincts so that I could make the peace I wanted.

I watched as the day passed by, When the sun dipped below the horizon I watched my father walk into his house… I climbed down from my place and sneaked to the backed door. I slowly and quietly opened the door… I saw my father sitting at the fire. He was dully staring at the fire.

I growl a little. Where was this care that seemed to appear in my absents? I Pounced and tackled my father. He yelled, I had to cover the noise. I clamped my maw around his head. My teeth were sheathed so he was gummed the entire time. SMACK. Ack that hurt. He jumped from under me and grabbed his hammer. WHAM. Headache… I blast the head of the hammer and blow it out of his hand. He tried to leap for it. I growl and the hammer shatters in a flash of white light. I shake the dizziness from my head. Then I was hit again. I grabbed the hilt that was the hammer's hilt. I yanked it out of his hand. I growl and tackle him again this time grabbing him. I Carried him out of the house and into the forest, a hard punch to my chest knocks the wind out of me, making me drop him. I drop down and tackle him into a tree dazing him. I take a painful breath and lay on him.

My father growls and tries to push my body off of him. I grab the ground around him and hold myself on top of him. I feel him punch me. I grab his arm and hold it down. He punches me with his other. I growl, grab the other arm, roar in his face, ' **STOP IT, I LISTEN FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!** '

My dad for some reason stopped moving then called, "Hiccup! Where are you son!?"

I grumble, 'Right here father.'

"Not you, you evil reptile."

I growl, 'The only 'evil' one here is you. You idiotic chief of a numbskull tribe!'

He huffs and tries to get out of my hold. I growl and tighten my hold.

"Let me find my son you monster! He disappeared before I could leave... An imposter tried to replace him, and left us with nonsense."

I growl, 'That imposter probably wanted to see how I was treated'

"A night fury took my son from me, and one is about to kill me."

I growl having enough of his whining and closed minded thinking, I roar in his face, ' **YOUR SON IS RIGHT HERE, AND HE WANTS TO SHOW YOU ANOTHER WAY!** '

He stops his struggle and locks eyes with me. "Hiccup?"

I snort and nod. "You were turned into a demon by the demon… So it is true I don't have a son anymore."

I growl and slam him on the ground. "Fine kill me, but the village will never stop hunting for you."

I growl and shake my head, maybe he will listen to mom. I take hold of him again and take off, heading for the island we settled down upon for our camp site…

Later

I drop my father into the camp. Mom gets up and looks at him, she has her staff at the ready.

She lowers her staff and asks softly, "Stoick?"

My father looks up to her, "Valka?"

She nods, my father asks, "Valka where have you been? If you were still alive why didn't you return?"

I gather sticks and light a fire, as I do so Toothless gets at my side. She purrs and rubs herself on me, I feel the broken feeling within repair itself… I the scratch runes into the dirt. 'She didn't return to protect me. She thought that by staying away I would have an easier time growing up. And dad, I am still me, just in a different form.'

"But how can this…" He motioned to me, "Be my son?"

'You just motioned to all of me'

Those words struck deep into Stoick. He fell to his knees, he looked to me… "My son, I am so sorry…"

I growl at him a little… but I find that I cannot be mad at him for his apology, I nod, 'I forgive you.'

I find that I can't hold against him his anger he felt in losing me… even if it is unbelievable…

 **So this is where I will leave off, the next chapter will include how Stoick will introduce the offer that Hiccup will have. And how many will be against it.**

 **If you think it makes no sense, PM me any edits that you have for it. If you would like to have it longer then say so in a review or in the PM… Other than that, yes I did reference the Warrior of Light, and the riddle was blown off as nonsense by Stoick...**


	13. Chapter 13

**So let's see how the village takes the offer that is offered by Hiccup, through Stoick, after a bit of fluff… No I will not include the song because I will have to comb over that scene so many times… So we'll have a little fluff between Stoick and Valka. Hiccup will introduce Toothless to his dad.**

"Stoick…"

"Valka you are as beautiful as the day I lost you…"

My Dad had gotten up from his low position and was talking to mom. I had brought two together that had been apart from so long.

"Stoick, my son wants to stop the bloodshed for both sides. I think he wishes to offer this himself…"

I give a purring growl. I then start writing again.

'I do. I wish to stop the war with the dragons because the reason behind it is so that a fat dragon can get her food by the death of her thrall. She feeds on the food that is brought to her, and on the death of other dragons…'

"So this dragon is at the nest that we have been looking for, for years. Do you know where it is?"

'Let me figure that out, I only know about the evil dragon queen from my love, Toothless… Do you think that we can have peace between dragons and humans?'

"We can try my son… But where would we start? The main reason you got me was because… My wife is back and you are here… and Toothless?"

'Don't give the offer right away. Just talk to the ones you will need to convince the rest of them to follow… Then come talk to me. I will be in the forest at raven's point. And this is my mate Toothless.'

I nudge Toothless, she purrs and shifts under my wing looking at my dad. She nods to him.

My dad's eyes widen with surprise, "Well I didn't expect that you would find a wife that way my boy… We can try. But if this all goes wrong my son, what is the plan then?"

'I will try to find a way to make them understand. But I will get you out of there if it gets hostile, regardless of the loss…'

"But son, you kill them and you will turn them all on you…"

'It won't be like they hadn't anyways at that point.'

I did make a good point. If they turned on dad well I couldn't be soft on them like I was when I brought dad here.

'So we will start like this…'

The next day

Stoick  
"Stoick we heard a commotion at your house are you okay?"

"Just had a rough night Gobber."

"Well you look better than you should."

He is right I feel much better now that I know my son and wife are alive, even if my son isn't human.

I had be brought back before the night got deeper, so that I could get some rest and be in the village without anyone asking that many questions…

'And dad… I hope that you will have the luck of Odin with you…'

That was his parting words… I know I can go to raven's point but doing so at any other time other than night will be dangerous because many would want to follow their chief.

"Gobber, do you think that dragons have some level of feeling or thought?"

"Sometimes Stoick… But most of the time I figure that what is going through any of their heads is how to kill us…"

"What would you say if I said that I could introduce you to a dragon that was more than the others?"

"If I was anyone else I'd say you went crazy Stoic… But being me. I'd be interested."

"If that is so Gobber then meet me at my hut tonight."

I did try getting the elders… Mildew was too cooped up and well mad about dragons to even try to suggest the Idea. Gothi listened and offered to come. As for Gunther he wasn't impressed but he offered his guidance, the telling he had foresaw the end of our suffering with the dragons… Spitelout only heard dragon before he said, "You have gone crazy Stoick!" I just explained it off. But that left him wary of me.

Later…

I was bitting my lips. I think I feel the pressure that Hiccup felt now. I hope that elder Gothi gives us the go ahead so that I have the Elder's support. I know that Gunther would support it so I had little worry with two of the three most heard elders…

Gobber was first, then Gothi… I was about to explain as a knock at the door interrupted me, I opened the door and Spitlout was there…

"So Stoick you really do believe that what you heard or thought was real. Well When I stop the dragon from killing you I will take the position of chief of this village…

I groan I hope that Hiccup is friendly right now…

 **Oh, your minds explode because of the anticipation. I just cut it off here because it is a CLIFFHANGER…**

 **Well as always review if you like. Pm, your rage if you wish… I would love to view it all…**


	14. Chapter 14

**So there is an altered version of this one that has Hiccup leaving with his dad and Gobber…**

 **But I will give you Riders as well so don't you worry.**

Stoick

So I lead the three of them to raven's point… Once there they met my son, a night fury and his wife, er, mate…  
"This dragon is the one you spoke of?" Asked Spitelout.

"Yes it is brother."

"This dragon has brainwashed you and you have brought us here to have the same done to us!"

'No I will not do as you say. Now listen… read.'

"So dragon this is how you will do it?"

'No, I am not doing as you say Spitelout!'

"Ha, I don't think so devil." Spitelout pulled his sword,

' **LISTEN TO ME AND THROW THE SWORD AWAY!** '

Spitelout flinched back and looked at his weapon for a second then raised it back up.

My son was getting well, really mad that my brother wasn't listing to him.

"Brother just let him explain his side and the offer he has for all of Berk."

He looks to me, then at his sword.

"If he suggest something impossible I will consider it an attempt of him getting into my head and try to do to me as he did to you. And I will consider him as he should be the enemy, and you a brainwashed thrall of his."

'I promise you Spitelout I will try no such thing nor do I have the ability to do as such. I know why the village is attacked… It is because of a tyrant queen.'

"Aha, and what you want us to just give our food and livestock to the other dragons, or while the leaders of the village are away they are attacking now?"

'No, and I don't plan to. I want to stop this war, I want there to be peace. Because the one special to me here…' I nuzzle Toothless whom had taken residents under my wing purred and stretched out, half opening an eye at Spitelout. '…needs a nest where we don't have to worry about being attacked or encroaching upon another's domain.'

Spitlout stared at the words for a moment. He then looked to me, loosening his grip on his sword and returning it to his sheathe. "Okay dragon… May I know who I am speaking to?"

'Well you would only know of the Useless… Well I am not so small and Useless anymore.'

"You mean this is … Hiccup?" Spitelout motioned to my son's body…

'You just motioned to all of me.'

"Hiccup?" Gobber asked

'Yes Gobber?'

"Ye lad… I thought that we lost you." Gobber got closer to Hiccup.

'I won't go away that easily.'

"Ye sure are hard to get rid of, especially now that you weigh as much as a dragon!"

Gothi made a few motions then started writing, Gobber translated, 'The gods had given her a vision of a dragon that brought… A yak and gave it to the trolls…" Whack "…Oooo, that… Oh, the dragon brought peace to our land, and lived in it watching for all in the village."

Hiccup bowed a bit then offered, 'I will try my best to fulfill that vision elder.'

Gothi smiled and nodded.

"So Stoick how will we bring the news to the village?"

"We have made peace with some dragons, and they will help us end this war that has been going on for too long… Hiccup?"

'Yes, dad?'

"Will you bring Valka with you?"

'I will dad. Mom will want to help with bringing the peace too.'

I smiled knowing that my wife will be here to help. And possibly help with bringing dragons into the lives of the village…

 **So the end to the cliff hanger. Next is the plan to bring an end to the beast that is the Red Death.**

 **Review if you like, and please use English, I don't understand any other language, sorry yall…**


	15. Chapter 15

**So we have the next chapter of WHTM. This one is of how Stoick gets the village together to let Hiccup and Toothless move in and next is to plan on how to stop the dragon raids which Hiccup has a plan to do as such…**

"Settle down settle down. " My dad called. I was hiding under a pile of furs that Gobber, Spitlout and my dad had put on me. My dad had called this meeting intending to show me to everyone on Berk after seeing what their reaction would be…

"I called you here to tell you that we have had an offering… that there can be peace between us and the dragons."

"What!" "How can that be?" "Stoick you are telling us that we can be at peace with dragons? Nonsense who put this Idea in your head?"

The last one was Mildew… He would be the hard ringer against this… I swear if my dad gets into trouble because of him I will take his head off.

"Mildew I can assure you that this is not the work of any demon."

"How can we be sure Stoick! One day you want the head of every last dragon now you say that there can be peace? Impossible, you cannot tell me that you are the same man!"

"Mildew! Silence!"

"I ask all of you! Out of all of the years we have tried to stop the war, tried to find the nest have we even come close?"

A lot of no's, or na's were said to that question.

"Then this offering regardless of the source is a golden opportunity to make the world better, for us, and our children!"

I heard some shuffling towards me and my dad. Telling me a lot of them are going to side with us.  
"So Stoick who is the offering from?" Mildew asked causally

"From someone that we all ignored, that we all threw aside because he was different… and because of recent events he has changed…"

I heard a few people muttering. "Changed? How did your toothpick of a boy change Stoick? I say that it was better that he disappeared! You have never been greater!"

Oh, Mildew. I start scratching into the floor, holding myself from leaping out and shredding that insufferable old man. I could sense my dad doing the same… Just not digging into the stone floor with claws.

"Mildew, Get out!"

"What, But I am an elder of this village!"

"Well ye are, but you are not part of the counsel of elders. Get out and go home!"

"Fine but when this deal turns out worse than before don't blame me."

I heard the sound of a staff pounding the ground with boots getting further away. Good he is gone now we can maybe get me out of this…

"So before I continue. Does anyone have a weapon?"

I heard a few call out yes.

"Then put them down and step away from them."

I heard steel drop to the floor. It hurt my ears a little.

Then I felt the furs on me being brushed off, revealing me piece by piece. Till I was able to stand without being shrouded in furs. Gasps were heard around the hall.

"A bloody dragon." "Get the weapons!"

A few grunts, then, "They're stuck to the ground!?" "How we just put them there!"

"Enough, Calm down. This dragon is one that we would know if he were human. He was one that we casted out without doing so."

"This is my son, Hiccup."

I heard many start to argue and say that it wasn't me… I snarl then roar silencing all of them.

I started writing on the table before me. 'I am Hiccup Haddock, the heir to Berk.'

"No way." "It's a trick I know it is!"

'Would a trick involve this?'

"I did not teach a dragon to write. My son knew how to write. He wrote better than anyone in the village. He could draw too. Then why would it be impossible to believe that such skills couldn't transfer to a new body? This Night Fury is my son. This is my heir, he may be changed but that doesn't prevent him from being my son."

"Is he the one that offered the peace?"

"Yes"

"Then it is a trap!"

"No it is not!" I heard my uncle Spitelout yell. "Now we can continue to argue over this or accept it as it is. I support my brother. This dragon is his son!"

"I have a claim too. This dragon is my lad Hiccup."

Three sources of claims made it hard to argue over if I was who I said I was. But the main kick to it was Gothi's claim… And her vision. It silenced all.

"Now my son has a plan. But I need volunteers to it! Who wishes to step forward for this?"

"I know my students would like a crack at this!"

Fishlegs, Snoutlout, the twins and Astrid stepped out of the crowd.

A few other stepped forwards…

 **So another chapter and I left off at this point… Next is a skip into Hiccup's dragon training… I do plan for fluff between Stoick and Valka, and the same for the useless pairing of Hiccup and Toothless. Maybe a wonderful flight before the day of reckoning… Besides why couldn't they… Oh that's why. What are you doing?**

 **Warrior of Light: This. *SMACK***

 **MMPLuc passes out….**

 **Warrior of Light: So for his sake I will say this, Please review or I will visit you…**


	16. Chapter 16

**So lets see what they are doing this chapter…**

I watched as the next five Vikings tried learning how to be nice to a dragon… It took me standing there watching them… About eight others had passed. Astrid included… This time is was Snotlout, and the twins that had the most trouble…

The dragon's I had there where getting bored… I was too, to be honest. I expected it to be slow… breaking centuries old teachings. Showing that dragons had more than hate. I had expected that. But I didn't count on this, stupidity and stubbornness. I growl my displeasure… A nuzzle on the side of my face grabbed my attention.

'Mate, what is wrong?'

I sigh, 'It's that I expected it to go slow… but not as slow as this, and not because of these reasons… I mean come on how hard is it to stretch out and touch a willing dragon? I know that several of them have touched me. Yes I may have been a Viking but that doesn't change what is outside. A dragon.'

'Mate some are more willing to learn than others. Look…'

I see the ones that passed the training. Two faces I knew… Astrid, Fishlegs. Others were ones I didn't. In total after today's class we had around seven riders… All the rest weren't comfortable with the dragons even with them being as docile as they could be without turning them into begging animals…

I snort and give a short roar. Everyone gathered around me.

I scratched on the sand board that I had what I wanted to say.

'Today, didn't go as I wanted…'

"What do you mean."

'Snotlout, ruffnut, tuffnut. What is the difference between myself and the other dragon?'

"You where human like us."

'Guess what these dragon can hear you and they have what they know and they will be loyal to you if you show that you deserve that loyalty. Now tomorrow is the last day I give you, you will not waste anymore of my time!'

"Fine Hiccup." I snort I know I will be chasing them out…

Later after all that we had out was put up. Everyone that was in our training left the arena…

'Mate?'

'Yes Toothless?'

'I want to have a good time, I know you need one.'

I look to her she blushes. I swear she acts as much human as I do. And she had been and is a dragon for crying out loud.

I do feel stressed… Maybe I should have a night to myself and her.

I nuzzle her, offering her the chance to take the lead to. She croons with joy. She leaps into the air. I follow her. The ensuing game we played lasted till our wings were tired… We landed near the nest we had set up for now in the old house on the outskirts of town. 'I love you my mate.' She nuzzled into my chest. Purring. I nod and lay my head across her shoulders. She purrs even more then settles down. I purr not even knowing why. I settle down and lay so that my body hides hers. She cuddles closer to me; that is if she could have gotten closer. I purr and cover what isn't of her with my wings…

A gentle movement under my side and wing woke me for a second, I purred and let myself fall back to sleep…

I groan when yelling wakes me… What are they yelling about?

I opened my eyes and yawned… This in turn woke Toothless too. 'What is going on my mate?'

'I don't know, stay here I'll go see.'

I walk outside to see what is going on…

"Hiccup!"

I see Astrid running in my direction.

I look to write on the ground.

"Hiccup, they took Stormfly regardless of your dad's arguments. They are going to use her to find the nest!"

'No, no, NO.' I roared. Astrid didn't understand me but every dragon in range did. The answered my call. I fly up and saw the ships sailing off with the dragon that they took to find the nest…

 **Well with the night I had last night was long. I have a case of writers block. I will not let it win… however if yall need me to rewrite a chapter or two, say so and offer some material for making said chapter better…**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I left off with a pissed Hiccup, Astrid without a ride. And a group of fanatics going off to defeat the demons themselves…**

I land with all the dragons. I growl… I know that Astrid doesn't have a dragon now so I crouch down and to let her onto my back.

"Hiccup, you are sure?"

I growl, 'I will let you ride me this once. Don't expect another once we get your dragon back.'

She nodded kind of understanding what I said, she climbed upon my back… I snorted then growled at the zippleback and Nightmare that had no riders upon them. They snorted trying to get out of carrying anyone. I roared at them, they snapped to attention and followed my will that I had imposed on them. I didn't care, we needed all dragon available to carry riders. Perhaps with my Alpha power and a rider the demon of the dragon island will be held at bay.

We flew towards the island, we saw them enter the fog…

As we passed the fog. I felt something press against my mind… First a gentle push then a forceful shove… I shake off the first two presses against my mind… The next pressed through my mind… creating an illusionary world in my eyes… I land to prevent myself from crashing…

'Young alpha… I have a deal for you… I will leave what you wish to have alone, so long as you feed me…'

'Why should I take this?'

'Because, none can defeat me.' I see flashes of other Night Furies dying… they were small to the view of the one sharing the images. I see some disappearing in front of my eyes either into the passage of the monster's throat or a great bout of fire that the monster breathed… I saw many other dragons try and fail to defeat the demon…

I feel anger for all the misery and death the demon caused. She didn't realize that I too could look into another's mind. I saw the countless years she lived. The countless dragons she killed or ate. I growl, I feel hot anger… I even see her plans now. She planned to kill all that had come to kill her. She planned to eat… Toothless. I roar my anger out. Pushing away her presents. I feel the power rushing through my body. I roar louder and louder. The glow of my body getting brighter… The presents disappeared from my mind as my anger burned the demon's mind… I heard a roar of anguish, that demon felt the power I held. She would not control me. Nor the dragons that stood with me.

I take to the sky and see that the Vikings that had taken to find this island had set up their trebuchets. I saw them knock a hole into the mountain. Their leader, Riker, lead the small army of Vikings to the new entry to that nest. They launched a burning ball… It reveled to them the now free dragons that were in the tunnels… I could sense another power. One of anger and furry. I commanded that the dragons in the nest leave. They gave no resistance to my command and flew out.

I watch as the men of the fanatic army try to hit the flying dragons with their short weapons… Soon all the dragons left, except one. I look to where the one was and saw her chained to the deck of one of the boats.

I growl and gently hit Astrid. "What is it Hiccup?"

I growl and motion to where Stormfly is… The moment of peace is broken by _her_ shriek of anger… The demon would seem strong, but the blow I dealt her mentally cut her power in half… She may have physical power now. But I am here to end her, I roar to the others. They understand and take off to distract the demon while I take Astrid to her dragon.

Upon my strong wings I dived down to the ship. My approaching shriek warns the Vikings of my approach. "Night Fury! Get down!"

I shake my head to their stupidity. I slow down and let myself glide over the ship. Astrid jumps down and slides down the sail. Once she is with her dragon I take to the sky to end this demon. Toothless stuck the demon with a powerful plasma blast, knocking down the demon. She spreads her decade wings and takes to the sky chasing after my love. I roar, I feel a burning in my chest. I let it out. Instead of a simple plasma ball this was a stream. It burned a hole straight through a joint in her wing. She roared in agony. The demon turned to me and roared at me then chased after me… I growl and let my wings do their work, not realizing that my power was working to make me faster. I went around the island. I find that she could break all the sea stacks that I went around. I growl with frustration. Toothless pulls alongside me, 'Mate let's use what we have! Let's disappear!' I look to her, I would have purred but she wouldn't have heard it, instead I nod and fly up. She is able to separate from me, I know she is behind me because I hear the sound of her gathering her fire. I dodge her fire blast. And fly into the dark clouds in the sky.

I hear her roar with anger, she still has a voice, 'Get out hear… you miserable ant… I will burn you for your… insolence.'

I hear Toothless in my head. 'My mate, we should strike her wings so that she falls to the ground. To her death!'

I respond to her, 'Let's get to it.'

I dive in and blast her wings. I hear Toothless dive in after me and blast her other wing. We get into a rhythm of blaster her wings. Till she roared, 'Come and face… me in the light… You cowards!'

She then blasts her fire around knocking away our cover. I roar to Toothless, 'Times up, time to end this.'

I dive at her, roaring 'You want me? Come get me!'

Her six eyes widened at my approach. I blast a small fireball at her eyes blowing out two of them. Toothless blasted the other side leaving her with maybe two. She snaps at me, with her new handicap. She misses me by a lot. She roars and chases me as I dive. 'My mate be careful!'

'Don't worry I will kill her.'

She could hear us because we were roaring at each other.

'Kill me… Kill me! I will… kill you!'

She roared. We continue our dive, down to the earth. I listen waiting for the chance.,, I hear her gather fire. NOW! I spin around and launch a plasma ball into her gaping maw. The gas she had gathered ignited and started burning… she roars with agony. I try turning around… A second past as I saw her remaining eye widen at the approaching ground. Running out of time! I finally spin back around, I then spread my wings and switched my direction from going to the ground to using her slip stream to escape her and the ground. She hit the ground before I could clear her, and boy did she blow. I dodged through her spikes till I reached her tail… I saw her tail she had it moving toward me in revenge. No she will not have it. I blast her tail out of my way and fly out of the range of the explosion. Once away from the blazing fire of the explosion, I was met by all the dragons that was with me flying here, including Toothless. She flew to me and nuzzled me under my chin. I purred letting her hear me purr. She purred and nuzzled against my chest, I purr even more. 'Toothless we can love each other on the ground, for now let's greet the ones that went on this idiotic quest without my help.'

We landed staying in a group looking at the men that did this mission.

"Hiccup. If that is who you are, why did you do this to save us instead of come to do it to prove you were Stoick's son without the help of all of them?"

I growl and write upon the ground, 'And not show the peace that dragons and Vikings can have? That you can make friends with a dragon one of the most powerful beings in these lands. To stop a war and insure that the war will have no way of continuing. Even if it is for a small group. The island of Berk has suffered a lot in the past century and this will make sure that we will suffer no more from the dragons.'

"You can make sure of that?"

'I can, and must I ask who is the chief of Berk? He trusts me because I am his son.'

"Very well Hiccup. What would you wish of us?"

'I will not decide that, my dad will. Return to Berk for his judgement.'

"I… Okay Hiccup. Everyone return to the ships. We are returning to Berk…"

I took off, I was followed by all the other dragons with me…

Once we get up to a still standing sea stack we land. I stood watch making sure that the Vikings did as they said. Toothless took up her position next to me putting her head against my chest and pressing against my side, she purred. I purred and pressed my chin to her so that my presents covered her.

'I love you my mate.' She purred

'I love you too my love.' I purred back…

 **So yeah, the queen ****** is dead. Venture bros. reference.**

 **Now we will see a short ending for these miscreants so that we can see how the altered routing that I have for gift of the night fury is done, and the riders of berk is done, so a short wrap up chapter for them… Yeah the first two episodes of riders will be at the start of the next WHTM book… it will be as with the original useless love routing… but this time there will be no objection about Hiccup and Toothelss being together… YES, for once I wrote a longer chapter for this storyline…**

 **Thank you for reading, review if you like. MMPluc will return soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So this may be the shortest chapter that I will have for a bit…**

 **The wrap up for the current arc…**

Once all that had set out on this quest had returned to Berk, my dad had a lot to say…

"Out all the years I have ruled Berk never have I seen such stubborn actions. I may have done the same if there had been no other choice. But my son returned to us, transformed or not, he came to us and gave us a chance. In more areas than just one. He offered a chance of lasting peace, of atoning for the past. He gave us all this and you wanted to spit in his face. Even so he save you and all the ones that followed you."

"Well Stoick, we wanted to get rid of the dragon raids, and all your changed son wants is to make a nest here, then how will we live Stoick?"

"My son may be looking to such, however the size of the dragon that he killed explains why the dragons raided us so much it was to feed that dragon."

"Well Stoick I've seen your son eat he may very well grow to that size himself."

"I've been watching my son, yes he may be eating a lot, but he isn't growing fast enough to say he is going to get that big. I have a feeling that he isn't going to get much bigger."

After they all had said their parts I let the conversation take a back seat for a moment… I examined my body… I looked at my limbs and saw that there wasn't much change there… I looked to Toothless… It was there that I noticed our size difference. She was now curled under my wing, she was smaller when compared to me… She was a bit shorter, both in length and height. She wasn't as thick as I saw I was. So I was bigger… But will this growth stop soon?

I shake my head and refocus on the conversation.

"As of today, you will listen to my son, or you can take yourself and sail off this Island. AM I CLEAR!?"

Only two of the men the rose to their feet and left. All the rest nodded and offered no further resistance. "Very well, the rest of you. You will repair what is need to be repair because of your stupidity." They all nodded and left to accomplish the repairs…

I may have been fast but the ships still got burned by they dragon queen. Oh well they got back and now they have to fix those ships… Toothless cuddles closer to my side with a relaxed purr. "Well son, I can see that you are enjoying yourself."

I look up to my dad. "So what now?"

I write in the provided sand box. 'The start of the peace…'

By that I mean the integration of the many dragon of the dragon nest into the friendly side of all the Vikings here on Berk, and perhaps a few hearts…

 **So the next is a time skip with a few less problems cause Hiccup is the Alpha of all these dragons and he will be able to direct them. But he still needs to show that they can be a productive members of their society… So this is anther chapter. Enjoy, review if you like…**


End file.
